


Of Course

by buhnebeest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, c4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard watched Steve decimate his yoghurt, wondering vaguely if he’d just imagined the whole thing, except the ring was right there glinting on his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iarinthel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/gifts).



Shepard had this entire proposal thing down: butter Steve up with a couple rounds at the Arcade, nice homemade meal after, hide the ring in his drink – not the food, as Steve tended to inhale his steak and potatoes – bust out the romantic speech. Boom. Instant ‘yes’. Steve would get suspicious if he tried anything too fancy, and a suspicious Steve tended to rack up a body count. So: simple it was. 

Of course, he should’ve remembered that no plan survived first contact with the enemy. 

The main problem was that Shepard tended to attract trouble like he’d pissed off a serious amount of deities in a previous life. At this point, Shepard wasn’t even surprised anymore when shit started hitting the fan, like, say: when the Arcade went haywire and started sprouting Praetorians all over the place. A great way to spend a Friday, usually, except the creepy bastards were breaking out of the facility and getting out into the Citadel. A bunch of screaming civilians plus millions of credits’ worth of property damage tended to put a damper on things. 

On the other hand: Shepard got to use a lot of C4. 

By the time they’d stumbled home it was practically the next day. He was exhausted, which is why he only remembered the ring in the cutlery drawer when Steve was busily rummaging through it for a spoon to eat his shitty asari yoghurt with. He came up with the small velvet box instead. 

Shepard froze, nearly choking on his bite of apple. He watched Steve snick open the box –heart jack-rabbiting right out of his ribcage – and stare at the ring inside for possibly the longest four seconds of his life. Finally, without a word, Steve took out the ring and put it on his finger. And went right back to looking for a spoon.

“In the sink,” Shepard said weakly, staring at him. Steve made a victorious little noise and grabbed it. Shepard watched him decimate his yoghurt, wondering vaguely if he’d just imagined the whole thing, except the ring was right there glinting on his finger. 

“Damn, I was hungry,” Steve said, running the back of his hand over her mouth. He grinned and turned to him, and then double-taked when he saw the look on his face. Steve grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss, love and reassurance and familiarity all in one. When he pulled back his eyes were a little wet, like the significance of the moment had just now hit him. 

“Of course,” he murmured gently, wrapping his arms around him tight. “Of course.”


End file.
